


Статистически невероятное

by ktj, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Devour (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009), Smallville, Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые файлы становятся намного интереснее, если взглянуть на них в правильном свете. Дело Боаза Пристли было как раз из таких.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Статистически невероятное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Statistical Improbabilities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180247) by antra. 



Происходило что-то странное.  
  
Далеко не сразу власти заметили это, однако через некоторое время даже они увидели полную картину, огромную, как геоглифы Наски.  
  
Джейсон Тиг: подозрительная гибель во время метеоритного дождя еще более подозрительного человека. Представитель высшего общества Метрополиса — статус, который практически кричал о незаконной деятельности, даже если подтверждений этому и не было. Тело не найдено.  
  
Том Ханнигер: наследник горнодобывающей компании, мертв. Пережив резню в День святого Валентина, сошел с ума. Страдал расстройством идентичности, а второй личностью оказался тот самый убийца в День святого Валентина, решивший повторить резню уже в новом теле. Погиб при обвале из-за взрыва газа. Тело не найдено.  
  
Дин Винчестер: специалист по выживанию, сумасшедший жестокий убийца-психопат, мертв. Точное число жертв определить не удалось, постоянно меняющиеся способы убийств сделали невозможным создание профиля. Кроме того, установление четкого авторства зверств затруднил тот факт, что его брат также участвовал в убийствах. Был признан мёртвым дважды, прежде чем действительно погиб: застрелен серийным убийцей. Тело исчезло по дороге из окружного полицейского управления в похоронное бюро.  
  
Джейк Грей: сатанист, убивший свою семью и пивший их кровь. В бреду утверждал, что во всем виноват другой человек. Жив, отбывает пожизненное заключение в психиатрической лечебнице строгого режима без права на апелляцию.  
  
Самое интересное в этом не сами истории, а факт, что все они были похожи друг на друга как близнецы. Статистическая аномалия буквально ухмылялась со страниц отчетов, намекая, что что-то было серьезно не так.  
  
Единственной белой вороной оказался Боаз Пристли, панк и пацифист, у которого из нарушений — неправильная парковка и курение марихуаны. В Калифорнии ребята все равно присматривают за ним, на случай, если он слетит с катушек так же, как и его двойники.


End file.
